


I'm Always Here

by bigmenwinthese



Series: Big D's Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gaslighting, Gen, Manipulation, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), but hooray tubbo saves him, if i not gonna get that happy reunion then at least let me write this, tommy really did almost commit jump off the cadallac, tubbo is mad at dream, you do not mess with his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/pseuds/bigmenwinthese
Summary: He was so close. So close to finally being free from everything.But of course, fate won’t let him die that easy.“TOMMY!!”~What if Tubbo was there to stop Tommy when he's gonna jump?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Big D's Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064939
Comments: 17
Kudos: 480





	I'm Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Mentions of suicide, manipulation. Usual Dream SMP stuff.
> 
> This is just me projecting because I just want to cope with the angst I'm getting lately and hhhh I just want the two children to be happy is that too much to ask for  
> Also I promise the next chapter for my VillainInnit will come out soon, I'm just procrastinating 
> 
> THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY, AND I'M ONLY USING THEIR MINECRAFT CHARACTERS.

“Think about what you did.” 

With those words, Dream disappeared into the ocean, leaving the other all alone on the island.

He fucked up. He really fucked up. 

His only friend left him, and now he’s completely and utterly alone.

Tommy only stared at the crater that used to be Logstedshire before him, tears streaming down his cheeks that’s been covered by the rain. 

“I said I was sorry…” He quietly said to no one in particular, his throat hoarse and dry from all that yelling and begging from earlier. “I meant it..I really did…”

Was it really worth it anymore? 

Dream, the only one who cared about him, is now gone. There’s no guarantee that he’ll be coming back, not after what he has done.

God, he really is pathetic.

Everywhere he goes, he always causes problems, even without meaning to.

So what’s the difference if he just ended it all here? No one would care, right? Not even Tubbo.

_ THE DISCS DON’T MATTER, TOMMY! THEY DON’T MATTER! _

...He’s right. It's just a disc. Nothing matters anymore. He couldn’t even off himself in the Nether.

Tommy already lost everything, and he knew he already lost to Dream.

He might as well give everyone what they truly want. His death.

Without a second thought, he started picking up the blocks that were left during the aftermath of the explosion. 

Once he deemed he had enough blocks, he walked up to the small hill where he was building his small tower.

He began building up, hoping to reach the block height limit, using the blocks he had gathered. He couldn’t care less how ugly it was, as long as it served it’s final purpose.

After a few minutes, Tommy ran out of blocks, and he couldn’t build up any higher. He could see the clouds a few blocks below him, and he could see the rest of the island from high up.

None of this was worth saying goodbye to. Why would he say goodbye? It's not like anyone can hear him anyway.

He closed his eyes, the wet rain seeping through his clothing and wrapped bandages. He pulled out a picture and looked at it one last time. 

A sad smile formed on his face. “I’m so sorry…” 

And then he jumped. The fall happened to be faster than he thought.

_ It was never meant to be. _

_ We have no mercy! No mercy for you! _

_ If I don’t see white flags outside your base by tomorrow, YOU’RE DEAD! _

_ -IS TO REVOKE..THE CITIZENSHIP..OF WILBUR SOOT..AND TOMMYINNIT! _

_ Let’s be the bad guys. _

_ IF I CAN’T HAVE MANBURG, NO ONE. NO ONE, CAN HAVE MANBURG! _

_ The only universal language is violence, and we had that conversation. _

_ It stays in the pit. _

_ You want to be a hero, Tommy? THEN DIE LIKE ONE! _

_ It's blurring your mind! Are you being delusional? _

_ You’re selfish. _

_ You had one job! You couldn’t do one thing for me! _

_ Tommy, you are hereby exiled. _

_ Dream, please detain and escort Tommy out of my country. _

_ Where is everyone? _

_ It’s not your time to die yet. _

**_They don’t want you anyway._ **

**_Y̵̷̛̤͍̅̕ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚û̶͙̽̿͆̈ d̸̡̩͍̔ͥ͜ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚n̷̶̯͉̊̽̐ͦ͘’t̴͕͖͓ d̸̡̩͍̔ͥ͜ę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊s̩͙͖̋͛͟ę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟v̸̵̝͙͆̈ͤę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊ t̴͕͖͓ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚ b̵̸͙̅̽͡ͅę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊ h̶̯̰̝̻̿̓͢ę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊._ **

**_D҉̣͍̓̎͗͜͜i҉̧̯̤̙͔̑ͧ̅̔ͦ́͜͟͢͝͠e̵̡̫̫͍͕̎ͭ̐͟͟͝͞_ **

**_d҉̴̷̧̢̛̖͔̤ͯ̔̑̄͢͟͡͠i҉̧̯̤̙͔̑ͧ̅̔ͦ́͜͟͢͝͠e̵̡̫̫͍͕̎ͭ̐͟͟͝͞_ **

**_d҉̴̷̧̢̛̖͔̤ͯ̔̑̄͢͟͡͠i҉̧̯̤̙͔̑ͧ̅̔ͦ́͜͟͢͝͠e̵̡̫̫͍͕̎ͭ̐͟͟͝͞_ **

**_d҉̴̷̧̢̛̖͔̤ͯ̔̑̄͢͟͡͠i҉̧̯̤̙͔̑ͧ̅̔ͦ́͜͟͢͝͠e̵̡̫̫͍͕̎ͭ̐͟͟͝͞_ **

**_D҉̣͍̓̎͗͜͜I҉̡̯̺̜̅́͋̃͢͜E҉̰̰͎̆͞_ **

**_D҉̣͍̓̎͗͜͜I҉̡̯̺̜̅́͋̃͢͜E҉̰̰͎̆͞_ **

**_D҉̣͍̓̎͗͜͜I҉̡̯̺̜̅́͋̃͢͜E҉̰̰͎̆͞ D҉̣͍̓̎͗͜͜I҉̡̯̺̜̅́͋̃͢͜E҉̰̰͎̆͞ D҉̣͍̓̎͗͜͜I҉̡̯̺̜̅́͋̃͢͜E҉̰̰͎̆͞ D҉̣͍̓̎͗͜͜I҉̡̯̺̜̅́͋̃͢͜E҉̰̰͎̆͞_ **

He was so close. So close to finally being free from everything.

_ But of course, fate won’t let him die that easy. _

“TOMMY!!”

~

“I need to go and see Tommy.”

Tubbo walked down the path to the Nether hub, his heartbeat racing as he picked up the pace. 

He gripped on the compass tightly as he walked down the cobblestone path, the heat of the place almost suffocating him.

It’s been a while since he has seen Tommy, and he wondered how his best friend is doing. Probably not great, but still alive, he hopes.

He tells himself that he must also miss him, just as much as the president does, repeating it in his head like a mantra or prayer. 

The guilt he felt was nothing compared to all the others time before. This one was just downright eating him alive.

And he would be damned if it was his fault something had happened. 

The first thing he noticed was that there were two portals when he walked in, one of them being broken by something. Or rather, someone.

“What the hell?” Tubbo looked around, noticing that the white tent had also been blown up. The most shocking thing was the giant crater of where Logstedshire was. 

_ What the hell happened here?  _

Alarms began to set off inside his head, while he began searching for his friend. Surely there has to be a reason why this happened. 

Checking the communicator, he scanned for any death messages. So far, there was none, which means Tommy is still alive.

That’s when he took note of the tall pillar that looks like it must’ve reached the clouds at some point.

No...surely not. Surely not. 

He’s TommyInnit. His best friend. His  _ brother. _ Surely he wouldn’t, would he?

That’s when he saw a body fall off, the figure not even showing any signs of stopping.

“TOMMY!!”

Tubbo moved faster before he could think, quickly searching his inventory for something to land on, and eventually pulling out his water bucket to use as a safe landing spot.

Silence fell in the air, the two taking a moment to realize what just happened. You could only hear the raindrops and animals and mobs moving around, aside from the ragged breathing.

That’s when it finally seemed to register. “Tubbo..?” The blonde croaked out, his voice sounding so small. 

God, it hurt Tubbo to see him like this. To see him so vulnerable and weak. TommyInnit was never weak.

“Tommy! What the hell were you doing?!” He cried out, not even registering his own tears streaming down his face. “You scared me half to death! Just- what were you thinking?!”

As soon as he calmed down, that’s when he noticed the way Tommy flinched when he yelled. He was scared. Of him, no less. Curse him and his emotions.

“I- I’m- Are you..are you real? I’m not- I’m not seeing things again, right..?” The blonde sounded so unsure of himself, it’s surprising. 

Not only that, but he’s not even wearing armor! His clothes are torn and ripped, and it looked like he hasn't slept in weeks, taking note of the bags under his eyes. 

Dear Notch, what happened to him?

“Tommy, I’m so sorry.” Tubbo kneeled down to give the younger a tight hug, one that he hasn't had in a while. “I’m so so sorry. I- I should’ve come and seen you sooner.”

Tommy didn’t have enough energy to retort, dull eyes staring into nothingness. He just silently hugged back and cried on his shoulder, dismissing the idea this was all just a figment of his imagination.

“I’m gonna bring you back home now, okay? You don’t have to be alone anymore.” 

“But..w-what about D-dream..? He said- he said I- I can’t..” Came out the response, with the younger looking at him with red and teary eyes.

That made the brunette slightly confused. “What are you talking about? It was my decision to exile you, and I wanted to take that back.” 

“B-but Dream--”

“Tommy, you can’t seriously be listening to Dream-”

“But he’s my only friend!” 

The sudden outburst made him jump in surprise, noticing the anger now present in the other’s eyes. “Dream was the only one who had been there for me after everyone- you all didn’t show up to the fucking beach party! It was the one thing you have to do for me, and- and- no one fucking cares about me anymore..no one does except for Dream and now..I lost him too..”

Tubbo stared at him, mouth slightly agape. He would have never seen the day where Tomy himself says that Dream is his friend. It was clear as day that the masked man was manipulating him.

And so far, it was working.

“If Dream is your friend, then what about me? I’m your best friend!” He retorted.

“You burnt the fucking compass,  _ on purpose. _ ” The other spat. How many lies did Dream tell him?

“I- I didn’t! I mean yes- I lost it, but it was an accident! And I already got Ghostbur to make me another one.” Tubbo showed the compass in his hand. “Tommy, I really am sorry I didn’t visit sooner. And I’m sorry I didn’t show up at your party even though I never got an invite, but you have to understand! I exiled you because L’manburg couldn’t take another war at the moment. Not against Dream.”

Tommy stayed silent, listening to what he said. He was in deep thought for a few moments, before a strike of realization hit him.

“He’s only there to watch me..”

“..What?”

“Dream is only there to watch me. He’s not- he was never my friend since day one. He’s just there to watch me to make sure I don’t- I’m the only one who can defeat him.”

Tubbo lightened up upon his realization. “See? Quackity was right about Dream being the one pulling the strings. Tommy, we’re your true friends, and we’re here for you.  _ I’m  _ here for you.” 

A gentle smile spread across his face, and that was the most brightest smile that he can give at the moment. “Thank you, Tubbo, for..y’know..saving me. I’m also sorry for fucking things up. I should’ve acted more mature.”

Tubbo hushed him with a hug, letting his chin rest on his shoulder. “It’s okay. I’ve got you now, big man. I’m glad you’re back.”

After a few moments of silence, he noticed that the blonde had passed out, probably due to exhaustion. 

He didn’t bother trying to wake him up, so instead he just laid his head down on his lap and combed his hair using his fingers, enjoying the silence.

Tubbo was glad that his best friend is finally back. It’s gonna take a while to recover, but at least they will be there for each other for sure this time. 

Oh, and about what Dream did…

The president of L’manburg made a mental note to himself to slice that masked man’s throat off when he sees him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YES TUBBO LETS GO BEAT DREAM FOR HURTING THE CHILD 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
